creative_media_workfandomcom-20200216-history
FMP Evaluation
FMP Evaluation I have had the idea for my FMP for a while, my idea was to write a story but Justin persuaded me to change it into a full TV episode so I changed my idea to that while making the Music Video as the TV Show’s opening credits. I wrote the character bios based on who agreed to be in the project and then I wrote a script based on which characters I could use, although the script was a guideline and the actors could be allowed to use better lines if they can come up with them. Some of my FMP Trailer’s clips come from the music video and they both use the same song (the FMP uses a longer version) All the people who were in the music video also agreed to be in the FMP. After filling in all the forms and doing the written work I finally got to start filming but due to people not being here and interruptions I had to change it into a trailer instead of a full episode. Because I do research differently than most other people and get most of my information from my own brain so I got Mike’s help to figure out how to format my research properly, my specialised study is also a part of my research, I thought it would be clever to mix my last 3 works together according to my original plan. When it came to filming, I think the clips came out good, people were a bit camera-shy and some people were hardly around to help but I managed to get enough to make the trailer. The editing was hard as it usually is, I remembered more from previous tasks though so I needed less help from Justin this time to add effects, the biggest problem was trying to make someone look melty or when my brain blanks out a part of my knowledge. I made a small mistake on the questionnaire I made so that my peers could give opinions on things about my trailer but I found a quick solution to avoid wasting paper. I got people to watch my trailer and write down their opinions and thoughts as well as what they think about the trailer, characters and story. They all seemed to like the trailer and found the ideas interesting and one person liked the editing white some people liked some of the special effects. People also understood the idea for the show from the trailer and many of them liked the idea and setting. Most people knew the character’s powers from the trailer and their names which is good, it means I made the effects look good enough to show them accurately although only a few people figured out their personalities by the trailer due to the lack of voices and some people got the actors and characters mixed a little such as one person thinking the villain was a hero because the person acting as him is nice. Category:FMP